The Arrancar is a Devil
by jetslinger333
Summary: Ulquiorra was just a normal student until he died and only remembers how. For what purpose he came back he doesn't know and why at the same time becoming someone servants or Peerage just got a lot better in his life, if that wasn't enough he had to deal becoming the center attention of all (Harem)
1. Chapter 1

The expressionless

Ulquiorra Cifer was a student of Kuoh academy he is a slender, yet fairly muscular, with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, white  
skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He was an honor student even people can see it, Ulquiorra Cifer always came early and never once absent from the attendance. He was very talented for using Bamboo stick or kendo it was shown during Club practices when he grab the sword and swing with amazing skills it was like he knew how to use a sword. He got many fan girls but not all of them dare get near him because of his quietness unlike the prince Kiba yuto was rank one he was rank two which he didn't care which sometimes infuriated the perverted trio. He always like eating orange during breaks which is strange for everyone but he seems a bit happy when eating it.

There was one time a miss understanding happen at the kendo club he was caught with pictures when the club were changing even though it was dropped by the trio accidently. He was at wrong place and the wrong time and accuse of partner with the perverted trio, but he denied it wasn't him but they insist and beat him up with the bamboo stick and he just stood there doing nothing as they beat him up Ulquiorra Cifer felt no pain as he didn't know why it was like his skin was hardened and protected, until one of the Kendo said to him why didn't he run, and he said why do I need to run when I didn't do it. The club felt a shamed when hearing this and apologize to him but as usual he didn't care but at the same time they trust him because of his righteous. But in reality he didn't care what people think of him, but with that incident the female populace in the academy trust him.

Studies was normal as usual until he spotted the perverted trio the one called hyodo Issei was being accompanied with another woman who has black hair that arouse Ulquiorra Cifer suspicious he maybe didn't care but he knows dirt when he seeing one, why a beautiful girl would approached a pervert like him it was obvious a trap or something else but like always he didn't care at all so he just do what he do best just go home and mind his own business.

Ulquiorra lives all by himself in a normal standard house he does the chores, he has no parents or family members but has enough money to support himself which unknown on how he has so much money in his account. While making dinner which is just normal sit and eat as usual the meal was just rice, miso soup, fish and eggs, but as he eat he began to think why he has no parents or relative what so ever but has fortune in his account and a house with his name and all the detail documents about his life. The only thing he can remember was being inside the house waking up normally and going to the academy like his mind was being written to do it like a program or command instilled in his brain. The more he think the more frustrating it becomes, for what purpose was he here of all places why does he has a Spanish name, who are his parents, does he had a childhood life, does he have friends, why he like eating oranges, why he has such emotion and who is the real me he asked this questioned while eating but no one can answer that. The only clue was a letter saying" find your heart" that he found on the table in the house when he first woke up. After eating he clean the kitchen and change his clothes to his pajamas then watch tv his favorite show was Documentary and drama, after that he went to his room doing his homework like a good students always do and sleep after finishing it.

* * *

It was another day as usual everything seems normal until break time the female black hair beauty that he saw was talking to Issei her name was Amano Yuma.

"Issei how are you doing "The black hair girl greeted

"Oh Yuuma-chan I'm doing fine so how about we go out together today just the two of us"

"That's wonderful then I meet you after school then she left" leaving the trio dumfounded of what just happen.

"Issei how could have a girlfriend"

"We promise each other that will only be the three of us"

"I think I was lucky I guess" he just smirked then the trio just hit him and they started fighting in a comical way.

Ulquiorra witness the event, just sighed but he felt something isn't right when the one called Yuma past him and he can sense her something like her power levels are high than normal human beings and it was holy similar to something familiar that he once felt but can remember about it then classes started but also Yuma notice him glanced to look at her before leaving.

* * *

School was over

Ulquiorra would go his usual spot and eat oranges before going home it was something he like to do for some occasion it made him felt better, but unknown to him someone was watching from the window looking at him like a predator waiting to strike it's pray is none other than Rias Gremory the number one idol of Kuoh academy.

"Ulquiorra Cifer among all second year he was the most emotionless among them all I can't stop thinking what It would like seeing him smiling" Rias just thinking about it.

"Bunchou if you talking about that it would be impossible you should know his not interested in anything including clubs you should know I once approach him and he gave me the cold shoulder"

* * *

Flashback

_Ulquiorra Cifer was walking towards the vending machine to buy a drink but then was greeted by Himejima Akeno who just stood there looking at him._

_Ulquiorra look at her for a moment then turn back towards the machine like she was nothing._

_"Ah mou aren't going to greet your senpai, at all Cifer-san" as she was showing her mischiefs grin" after all it's a rare chance to be talking with me the number two idol"._

_Ulquiorra just press the button and took his drinks" I have no reason to talk to you Himejima Akeno unless it's something important ,if it's not please leave me alone" then he left leaving the shocked black hair Nadeshiko staring at his back. She was angry but at the same time intrigued for no one has ever say no to her especially a male she then lick her lips very seductive almost like looking a prey. "Just you wait Ulquiorra Cifer I will personally trained you myself fu fu fu"._

_Ulquiorra then felt a sudden chill on his spine but doesn't know why he felt that._

* * *

"I know I know but it doesn't matter if at least try to persuade him joining the club".

"Even if you did bunchou this person is hard to get even if you use your familiar charm"

"But I'm not going to quite if I see something that interest me I want to have it, I just need the right opportunity that's all" Rias showing her determination.

"Then I will try to support you, but even if manage to succeed Bunchou I would like to test him first"

" As you may like" Rias just Grin.

* * *

It was already night time

Ulquiorra fall asleep and sleep to long wake up later as usual but he didn't know it was already night time then pack his stuff and went straight home. As he went home he sense something peculiar a powerful and holy energy level was high then normal human beings, as normal person would do at the time like this, go straight to see what it was.

When he reaches the source he found two things unimaginable one was the pervert hyodo Issei was lying on the ground a hole in his chest and bathed by his own blood. The other one was the girl named Yuma was flying looking at him from above with black wings on her back. Then she turn look at the newcomer that suddenly came from nowhere just smirked wickedly.

"My my you shouldn't have come Ulquiorra Cifer didn't anyone tell you that curiosity killed the cat after all I can't have witnesses after what happen" She materialized one of her light spears aiming towards Ulquiorra "Nothing personal it's just business" then she throw at him. Ulquiorra just stared blankly as the spear pierce his upper chest where his lungs is he fall then died on the spot.

Yuuma or Her real names is Raynare just look satisfied and left the carnage she causes without looking back.

* * *

Rias gremory arrive at the scene to see the carnage to find two bodies with holes on their chest, she just grinned looking at the opportunity she wanted and here it was but first she walk towards Issei then spoke to him if he wants to live and make her his peerage and throwing her chess piece towards him.

Then she turned towards Ulquiorra she was smirking because this was the opportunity she was waiting for she took the knight piece and planning to make him as her knight and also because of his display when using the Bambo sword the other day. She throw the piece at him but suddenly she felt a heavy pressure surround the area that she never felt it was hard to breath like in water the area was being ripple but what shocked her was the second thing happen.

Ulquiorra then grab the piece a shoved it away as he open his eyes his skin became more paler green tiles emerged from his face, and he started to stood up with a hole in his chest that didn't close his sword started to materialize. When the ripple stop he spoke" I remember who I 'm my name is Ulquiorra Cifer of the Arrancar rank number 4 of the Espada that was commanded by Aizen-sama and I died in battle".

* * *

Author note the reason on why I wrote this fiction is because they weren't many crossovers about Ulquiorra Cifer just like** Robert001 wrote Cure to Emptiness** said he is a cool character and his death impacted everyone when watching bleach similar to the death of ace from one piece. There will be a bunch of grammar problems and the situation about Issei being the devil I skip that part because we already knew what happen. I wrote Ulquiorra becoming a normal students of what he does every day I got the idea him being very popular from the doujin** _Flavor of life_**.

Writing Ulquiorra Cifer is hard because he still an emotionless person even though he manage to regain a bit emotion before he dies. But of course he is still popular but Also he will be included I the peerage because he felt that joining Rias Gremory peerage he will understand his heart. His powers were sealed which is why they can sense him but he can sense them. He won't remember the word _reiryoku_ until he remembers his origins including his skills named.

* * *

Supernatural crossover the Winchesters brothers meets Rias Gremory

After the brothers defeated a stray devil using their wits and weapons they were shocked hearing that there in a different parallel world.

Dean : let get this straight Were in a world where devils and fallen angel are at war while you devils don't posses humans or killed them but just fulfilled a contract and this people around once human became devils without evil intent.

Rias : That pretty much assumes it I more surprise to hear that in your world that a group call hunters killed devils and monsters unlike the exorcist we always face.

Dean : Yeah because were we came from they want us dead we Want them dead.

Sam ; We only killed the bad one's

Dean : So cast how are you doing.

Castile was floating: I felt a slight different usually I can't spread my wing like this and normal people see it would go blind.

Rias ; I don't know why but I can sense both of you have different energy Dean is angelic and Sam is demonic

Sam : It's a long story so what Dean we do know dean?

Dean ; I don't pinky build a wormhole perhaps or conjure a spell to open a portal like our Devil friend here.

Rias ;I got a better idea how about both of you become my peerage so what do you say.

Dean ; Oh hell no!

* * *

Kazuma; the shell bullet vs hyodo issei

Kazuma; So kid I see you quite a fighter let me test you.

Issei; What are you do you possess a sacred gear .

Kazuma; No I'm an altered a human that can do something like this as he materialized his right hand.

Issei; Same as me lets see what you got.

Then both clash but Kazuma wins because of power and experience.

Kazuma; Your to soft kid and I didn't even fought seriously .

Issei was shocked this person using the same power he poses but was defeated

I think the writer wrote the Sacred Gear based on the anime SCRYED after all it I kinda look similar well except the main character personality.


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I, real am?

It was normal the next day but what's different is that Issei who was found dead yesterday was alive and he doesn't remember that he died at the hands of Yuuma, not only that everyone who meets her doesn't remember. Ulquiorra remembers who he is an what he is including what happen yesterday but the question; is why he was alive, his broken masked was removed and also becoming human. They were no answers to that it was like the first time he was born from a hallow to being an Adjuchas different from the others. But the biggest question was who is Rias Gremory really is?

* * *

_Flashback_

_After awoken and remember his origin he looked at Rias and felt her reiryoku it was powerful almost similar to a captain level. _

"_Ulquiorra is that really you" She question._

"_Yes this is the real me and of course both of us have a lot of question we wanted to ask but another time Rias Gremory, I need to be alone". It's normal a person who just remembers about his past requires a time alone to rethink what happen. Then he disappear using sonido._

_Rias was dumfounded they were a lot a question she wanted to ask at the same time she wanted him even more the power she felt it was large to make her Goosebumps when remembering it . Her first priority was taking this pervert home._

* * *

School was finish

Ulquiorra was at his desk waiting for something to happen and it did the appearance of Prince of Kuoh cause the girls in the classroom to squeal in unison. The problem was he is talking to Issei.

"Please Kiba-sama don't talk to him you might be infected with his impure thoughts" one of the fan girls warn him.

"What do you want pretty boy" He just Growled seeing the Bishonen.

"Rias Gremory ask me to accompany you and Cifer-san here to the occult club"

The girls were shocked hearing such statement that the pervert was talking to the prince of Kuoh and was invited by Rias Gremory.

"But why both of us she wanted to meet?"

"Just come with me all will be explained isn't that right Cifer-san Ulquiorra just nodded in agreement he stood up and followed Kiba from behind.

"But if Cifer and Kiba- sama are together then they are into that!" ,then the fan girls were imagining Ulquiorra Cifer and Kiba Yuto like those boys love Shoujo manga both of them were naked showing their body with each other while covered in sweat.( Ulquiorra we can't it's not right were doing this. It doesn't matter I always keep thinking about you) They scream, drooling and flustered thinking about it which every males in the room sweatdroped.

Issei was irritated because the girls didn't mention his name at all, sure he's a pervert and isn't into that stuff but at least they could called his name while thinking about it.

When they were about to leave class Matsuda shouted "What are you going to do with this DVD, 'Me, the Molester, and the Udon'!?" While holding the DVD up high without any shamed in which causes the females in the area just glare at them.

Ulquiorra felt annoyed and his patient already reach it's limit with the trio acts. He walks straight towards Matsuda with his left hand in his pocket looking at him like Trash.

"What do you want with me Goth boy"

Ulquiorra use his speed grab the DVD and crush it with his bear hands leaving nothing but a scrap of plastic pieces drop on the floor to Matsuda Dismayed.

"Annoyance" was the only word he spoke. Everyone within the scene were shocked that Ulquiorra who was always the quiet type for the first time seeing him being angry. The reaction is that female populace fawned him even more it was either him being the bad boy or he just crushes one of the perverts stuff, seeing it make them very satisfied.

"We should go" Kiba said as they walk towards the club while hearing Matsuda crying cursing Ulquiorra in a dramatic mood like he just lost something important.

They went to the back of the school buildings, passed a training ground and found a building surrounded by trees. It was called the old school building and was currently the headquarters for the Occult Research Club (ORC).

As they enter the room it was very occult like the room was lit by candles placed on tall candelabrums and had very old furniture and paintings. But, the biggest eye catching feature of the room, was a very large summoning circle on a vacant sector of the floor, it reminds him a bit at Hueco Mundo rooms where Orihime was stayed and his task guarding her.

Ulquiorra saw a small girl known as the Kuoh Academy mascot Toujou Koneko was sitting on a couch eating youkan then he heard a similar voice, turn it was her again.

"Ara ara ara is good to see you again Cifer-san after all you did Reject my offer when we first meet do you remember ?" Akeno ask.

"Of course I remember you Himejima Akeno it was at that vending machine"

"My, my you do remember and here I thought you are just one those guys who forgets" she just grinned happily thinking about it.

"What! Cifer-san had a talk with Himejima-senpai before, that's not fair" Issei cried because he wanted to be the first non-member talk to her.

Ulquiorra just singed this pervert is a total 100 percent pervert." I guess you're a member of the club am I right and I have question with Rias Gremory"

"Yes I'm a member including everyone else in here and Bunchou was able to elaborate what happen especially you Cifer-san even I'm wanted to know about you.

"Touché, I can tell you're not just seductive mischievous women at all Himejima Akeno "

"While thank you so much"

Iseei just frustrated even more to see how Ulquiorra was talking to Himejima-senpai so casually like friends that they didn't even know each other that long.

Then Rias Gremory make her appearance to just interrupted the conversation between the two "Cifer-san I never though you be the talkative type".

"You be surprise what I'm really am Rias Gremory ".

"Please just called me Rias or Bunchou and Welcome to the Occult Research Club"

"Very well Rias"

"Thank you senpai" Issei just grinned happily because he is in the presence of the most popular Idol of Kuoh Academy.

"So how about we sit down first and talk while Akeno makes tea"

Everyone was seated Ulquiorra was siting gracefully and drinking his tea like a gentlemen. For him drinking tea was something he likes to do as his favorite past time in Huenco Mundo. Issei only just kept staring at his senpai while Rias just stare at Ulquiorra just to find what he real is.

"How about you start first Cifer-san your story" Rias breaking the ice.

" Very well then" Then he unbuttoned his uniform.

"Oh my Cifer-san I never thought you were into that…."before Akeno could finish everyone was shocked to see a hole in his chest that goes through him, his skin became paler and green tiles emerge just like last night. "I'm a hollow a beast born from countless souls".

Rias was very brave and curious as she put her right arm into his hollow chest hole and it went through him like putting her hands through a sand castle or a hole that was made on the wall.

"How?" was her only question.

"I better explain with this, it be easier" as he reached his eyeball and plucked out leaving just an empty eye socket with black blood flow down like he was crying out everyone eyes widen including Koneko to see such action.

Issei took it hard "you!you!youjust! Pluck your eye out what are you, are you a monster!"

"Issei that's not nice thing to say!" Rias growled she knew he was an idiot but calling others monster is too much.

"Sorry Senpai" Issei felt ashamed of his action to make Rias angry at him.

Then the next thing shocked them as Ulquiorra crushed his eyeballs leaving nothing but dust particles hovering in the room. Everyone in the room then started to see images of Hueco Mundo it was a barren of white sand covered the land, white stone and few dried tress can be seen the most bizarre part was the sky is always night. Everyone in the room shuddered looking at this place it almost make hell look like a children's playground and makes you wonder what kind of creature would live such place.

"What is this place it feels empty and lonely I don't like it all" Rias said

"It's Called Hueco Mundo a place between the human world and the spirit world" then the image change as Beast wearing skull like mask with different shapes of bodies with a hole in their chest similar to Ulquiorra were devouring each other like cannibals one of them with a goat mask was biting something like a bug chewing it like meat, then it was attack by another skull figure that look like a T-rex munching and crushing his mask a lot of blood was split as the carnage just continue endlessly such display was not the fainted heart. They were shocked to see such beast. Kiba who always the composure was shocked, Kaneko lost her appetite, Akeno mischievous turn serious seeing such thing and Rias didn't show any emotion but on the inside she felt sick it almost makes her hell is a better place than here. Issei on the other hand kept shouting stop stop and wanted to puke.

"What are those beast" as she manage to answer.

"Those are hollow is what. I once look like" Ulquiorra just said it plainly without a hint of hesitation.

"Then you really are a monster!" Issei scream. Akeno then sent a death glare to Issei that make him stop." Issei-chan if you say that word again I fry you to crisp showing her sadistic smile which he nodded understanding. " Please continue Cifer-san".

"Hollow are once human spirits as the result of souls being corrupted through despair or regret before they died, souls who stay too long in the human world may also turn into a Hollow. Once a soul turns into a Hollow it becomes a mindless beast they hunts down other souls or humans and devour them including each other to quench the thirsty in their souls . The reason for their actions is to fill the endless hole where their heart was once kept. it was their nature.

Everyone in the room didn't know want to say right in front of them was the same creature they saw but different he was human unlike the mindless beast

"Why are so different then this hollows Cifer-san?"

"I am an _Arrancar_, a Hollow who had its mask removed allowing it to acquire _Shinigami _like powers" then an image shown different type of _Espada_ in the Aizen army some of them look weird while others look quite normal like humans but the difference was the pieces of mask that stuck on their face. Issei only focus on the Female _Espada _name Halibel her buxom figure with those perverted eyes not hearing anything what Ulquiorra said.

(In Huenco Mundo Halibel was feeling very angry all of sudden and don't know why it felt like someone is staring every inch of her body)

Then the image change into a city like no other it was like looking at humans but wearing feudal time Japanese clothes and the city as well.

"Are these humans?"

"No, they are not humans but souls that inhabited this world in the afterlife when they died were sent by the Shinigami using _Kuso"_

"Wow I and here I thought it would look just like Paradiso or something. But plain normal"

Then the image change to Ulquiorra fighting against Ichigo then other images of Shinigami fighting _Espada_ and hollow.

"Who are they wearing those black shikahusho with a katana like weapon strapped to their left waist they would be mistake as Samurai?"

"They are Shinigami or soul reapers their task is to send the wandering souls into the afterlife or soul society and cleanse corrupted soul like hollows and protect the balance between two worlds".

Rias then pondered" I heard stories of Shinigami a group of powerful warriors were task to ferry souls to the afterlife but I thought it was just a story"

"I reassure you they are real and I fought them and died by their hands the one name Kurosaki Ichigo" Then the image stop only last seen was Ulquiorra was about to hold Orihime hand before he turn to dust.

"Who was that Girl Akeno" ask with a hint of curiosity. Issei also wanted to know it was the only thing he wanted to know because of her figure.

"Her named is Orihime a women I was task to guard her that is all you need to know"

Everyone in the room jaw dropped widen seeing the empty eye socket that was once his missing eyes grow back" Cifer-san your eye it grown back ".

"I forgot to mention Himejima Akeno that I have the ability to regenerate any limbs that I lost it does not included internal organ such as my brain".

"Hearing that statement makes him immortal but he still can be killed if he lost his head but they don't want to come to that".

"I have just one last question, why are you here?" everyone was curious as they got near to hear his response the reason was that. This person meets the legendary Shinigami and still live not only that he was human and no mask attached on his head like the _Espada _they saw before that was the question. Especially for the past few months he was living a normal life before they know what he real is.

"That I do not know the reason of why I was brought back. As you notice am I a hollow but different because I have no heart and emotion since I was born. I always wanted to know the meaning the concept of the heart, Could I see it if I open the body, could I see it if I open their brains out, Could I feel it if I touch it. Those were the question that has being haunting me. Regardless here I am talking to you all like a normal person would do".

After hearing this Rias felt sympathy she knew he was different when she first saw him but this is just the mother lode hearing who he is and what he is she felt wanted to help him to be able to have a heart. . Akeno felt more intrigued hearing his past she wanted to know what he was capable of especially fighting against the Shinigami, Kiba felt sympathy this person was like that for 400 hundred years it was enough to drive a normal person insane. Koneko wanted to help him she felt a kindred spirit with Ulquiorra since both of them were emotionless. Issei Cried with shamed for calling him a monster he was jealous of Ulquiorra because being popular but to felt no emotion it was like touching girl with a washboard boobs ( A metaphor suitable for a pervert like him )

"Thank you Cifer-san for the information, than it's probably my turn to explain what I really am" then bat wings emerge from everyone backs except Issei.

I'm what you called a devil but seeing something more bizarre like you Ulquiorra I guess it's no surprise to you.

"No I'm not" but Issei was surprise when seeing those wings.

"Proper introduction are in order my name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan and every member of this club are my servants"

"Himejima Akeno, Yuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko. The reason on why I brought you here is to discuss about what happen yesterday. You remember Issei how you died".

"You mean Yuuma-chan but everyone's doesn't remember her at all!"

"That's because she's a fallen angel and her task was to lure you out and killed you. They have the ability to erase memories"

"To kill me, but why? I didn't done anything wrong to any fallen angels"

"It's because you are a human possessing a sacred gear, and they consider such humans as a threat. Fallen Angels normally kill the user or steal their relic, which also causes the user to die you, can think as they taking your life force away".

"What is a sacred gear anyway?"

"Sacred gears are an irregular power that resides inside human beings. These powers normally only affects the human world, and their users usually end up being an important figure, playing an important role worldwide. But, sometimes, there are exceptional Sacred Gears that can also pose as a threat to Devils and Fallen Angels alike. That Fallen Angel Amano Yuuma, or her real name is Raynare, must have seen something dangerous in you. Issei is one of the reason, please, raise your hand."

Why?

"We wanted to see your gear"

"Try to imagine the strongest thing you can think of."

"Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z?".

"Good, now imagine that person in his strongest pose. Now, get up and imitate that pose, you have to imagine it strongly, don't hold back."

The boy stood up, lowered both his hands at waist height, and placed them in the right side of his body, making a small ball format where his hands intertwined.

"Kame Hame Haaaa!" as Issei left arm started to materialize

What the hell is thiiiiiiiiis?"There was a red gauntlet with a big green gem covering the boy's left arm.( between you readers and me I still considers Kazuma gauntlet more impressive )

"That is a Sacred Gear, and it belongs to you. Once released, you can use it anytime you want. The Fallen Angel saw that as a threat and therefore need to neutralize you."

Ulquiorra just stare at the red gauntlet he felt an enormous _reiryoku_ emitting from it similar to a Shinigami _Zanpakuto_

But, if she already killed me, how I am still alive?" He wondered.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." She showed him a leaflet exactly like the one he grabbed from the weird girl." It was also a good thing that I made in time to know about you Cifer-san" Ulquiorra just nodded understanding what she means.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils."

The club president continued. "When I was summoned, you were in the brink of death Issei. So I had to save your life by turning you into a Devil using this Evil pieces. You were reborn as a Devil, Issei. Congratulation my servant Devil." Then she clicked her fingers the same wing sprouted from Issei's back, and he let out a girly shrill.. Let's get along from now on, Issei." Rias smiled childish.

"It's a lot to digest but what is the purpose of the contract?" Ulquiorra ask after staying quiet hearing her explanation.

"When humans sign a contract with a devil and once the devil's end of the bargain has been fulfilled, the humans are required to pay a price for our service. The price varies with the wish that we are summoned to grant. It can be from small trinkets to the lives of the contractor" .

"There are ranks among Devils, it's something called peerage." Rias sat on top of a large desk on the corner of the room, behind it was located the club president's chair. "Your place of birth and family heritage plays a big role in it. But newly made Devils can rise up in the chain."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial?" Issei was already bored

"You can even become popular with girls when you rise your Devil class."

Wait"What? How?" Issei's eyes started to sparkled hearing that particular word.

"You see, the number of pure-blooded Devils are very thin these days, so we encourage Low classes Devils to rise to High class and form their own peerage?"

"In other words Rias the better job you do the higher chances becoming a pureblood Devil" Ulquiorra put down the cup after finishing it

"Bingo!"

"You mean I can have my own servants?"

"Yes, but that will take a lot of hard work you need to do."

"Can they all be woman? Will I be able to form my own harem?"

"Yes."

"Uooooooh, can I do anything I want with them? Even sex?"

"Pervert." Was Koneko's reply.

"They will be you servants, I don't see why not if you told them to wear bloomers .Now, get to work, you have to deliver all those leaflets to the addresses below, tonight."

"Hai, Buchou!" Issei got up, got his backpack and ran out of the room. Everything in the room when quiet it feels like the annoying pest was gone, then Rias approached Ulquiorra showing her index fingers towards him.

"Ulquiorra Cifer former Espada I want you to be my peerage the reason is that I want you and I can help you finding your heart I gave you my word as a Noble Devil of Gremory clan. For us peerage doesn't mean just servant but as friends and family that look out for each other by joining us that hole in your heart will be closed someday". As she declare her reason like a Noble.

Everyone in the room was waiting the former_ Espada_ answer. They wanted him to say yes like their master said they want to help him. But if he says no they understand because everyone's in the room were once humans turn to Devils by Rias. But he was different born as a monster and they can't push him joining the peerage.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes then started to think it was the opportunity of the life time, For 6 months he has being living a life without purpose and here the women known as Rias Gremory can help him obtain the one thing he truly wish for. As it sounds tempting he wasn't that stupid to jump before leaping he read about the devils and their deeds can be consider untrustworthy but you can't believe everything you read. It applies how he considers humans nothing but trash but was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo and felt something when heard Orihime answer his question ( I'm not afraid ) remembering those memories he then has made the decision.

"Very well I will accept your offer Rias Gremory ,but if you use me as a pawn for your selfish gain and broke your word as a Noble I will personally remove the piece inside my body forcefully and destroy ever Gremory clan out of existence" he spoke in those emotionless tone. It was enough to tell he wasn't kidding and he probably can do it.

"Is that a treat" she just smirked hearing it.

"No a warning" .

"I can reassure you that I am truthful to my words, we The Gremory clan has never broken a vow, but be warn Ulquiorra Cifer if you cause any harm to my servants I won't hesitate to destroy your out of existence" she spoke those cold warning words with an Evil Grinned.

Hearing those words wasn't something he didn't expected it was funny a Devil threaten an _Espada _that can make a shinigami shiver in fear and even though he showed them what he real is. Ulquiorra felt like he wanted to laugh but couldn't but shows that it was the right choice. _ "_Then I accept" as Rias took a chess piece the knight piece then was flung straight towards Ulquiorra. The knight piece then was absorb and assimilated into his body changing it then stop.

"So how do you feel Ulquiorra Cifer"

"I felt strange but different how can I hear your voice without opening your mouth?"

"I use telepathy to talk in your mind as the Master it is my job to know my servants well being that includes your daily life. When you become my peerage please called me Bunchou it's something only club members are allowed to say".

"As you wish Bunchou" He stated similar to how he spoke to Aizen.

"Oh before you go Ulquiorra I would like, if you can help with the contract first" Rias then past the leaflet similar to Issei" think it as a test to see how you can do to fulfilled those contract".

Ulquiorra just nodded understanding he took the leaflet and disappear in a flash using _Sonido_.

"I didn't know he can teleport" Kaneko spoke.

"Ah darn it I forgot to let him mention his abilities on how he could disappear and that entire thing he could do when seeing those images"

"Don't worry bunchou I know where he lives then you can ask him".

"Oh how? Don't tell me you stalked him"

"Of course not, I just ask someone that's all" showing her sadistic smiles.

* * *

On the fields of trenzalore and at fall of the eleventh, when no living creature will spoke forcefully or failed to answer, a question will be ask a question that must never ever be answer. The first question, the oldest question in the universe in plain sight, the question that you have being running all your life. This is just a joke I wrote when watching Doctor Who 50th anniversary trailer. Anyway I never though it will be this popular so I will try updating but it will take time after all I need to my assignment and other stuff.

Here's the question that I wish that everyone can Review What would have happen if he was alive?

I still have other fictions to write so I will right until the part he beat the crap out of Freed and Raynare because that's what everyone wants. Also I'm thinking making Grimjaw make his appearance but of course his as espada that survives it will be just like Rivalry between the two.

Next chapter who's coming to his house. Ulquiorra can seal his demonic powers to blend in with the humas undetected by the angles and devils. When he release his seals that he can control the skin became paler. Ulquiorra control the images to prevent them seeing to much information about the war including his past life "Ulquiorra unmasked manga" the Orihime part was something he remembers before he died looking and hearing those words you know the Dramatic scene. Big news Kamen Rider Gaim is Finally out I can't wait to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Can an Arrancar be a shinigami?

Ulquiorra Cifer has already finished his task fulfilling the contract it was easy using _Sonido_ and walking on air to one location and another. The task was mostly about chores, something the contractors want and knowledge like doing their homework. The task would be difficult if he had not obtain all the knowledge to do it including history, chemicals, physicist and any reading item he can obtain. Reading is one of his favorite past time and hobbies when drinking tea to relax. The house that he live has a mini library with all the knowledge he needed it was like the house was given to him on purpose so that he could read all the necessary item including the most ridiculous one " **How To Be a Butler**". His favorite book was **Frankenstein** written by Marry shelly it's about how the doctor Victor Frankenstein created a monster from body parts of the dead that was reanimated hated and fear by the society for being different he can relate how it was similar to him how he was born being white and without a mouth while his brethren were black and has a mouth. Ulquiorra usual read books on the couch if the channel programs isn't in his interest or outside when the weather is peaceful it was his favorite way to relax he was liking the reading materials humans made he found it very interesting.

Right now he just wanted to cook and eat dinner and today's menu is curry with rice it was strange when becoming a bit human he has the craving to eat as a normal human would do. When he became an _Adjuchas_ he never had a mouth to feed and talk until Aizen-sama turn him into a _Vasto Lorde _giving him the mouth to speak and eat but even so it still didn't fill the hole of his chest. Here now he is eating casual thinking about it might have to do the acquire taste of the human food or how would it feel like to cook and eat after reading those cook books. The curry and rice was ready as he set the plates ready to dine until there's was a knock at the door, driven by instinct he answer it; stood there was Himejima Akeno at the door. The reason she comes was to use an excuse why he didn't complete all the task second of all she saw him enter the house when she was walking from the club and third she wanted to try her luck if he comes back.

"If you're asking that I skip the task given to me it's not, I have completed all of the contracts easily"

Akeno was shocked the task was given were hard but he completed it quickly usual normal contracts would take all night to complete it. "I'm impress may I come Cifer-san" she just smile she wanted to see how does he live his life as a human. She always saw him what he do at school but never his personal life so it was a chance to observe how he coups his life as a human.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment there was no reason to bring her into his house but at the same he can ask her a few questions regarding the Devils other reason is that she was his superior after all even though he never called her senpai. He nodded and let her in.

"Wow so this is your house Cifer-san it look so normal" with the couch, Plasma TV, and Dinning table.

"It's something I was given" He reply honestly.

Akeno then smell curry in the living room" Ara ara ara you were cooking I didn't know you can?".

"All I did was read a book and cook that's all".

"Even so I'm impress it looks good" Akeno was just impress and shocked even though he was an Arrancar he still eats humans food normally.

"If you want to eat just ask".

* * *

Then both of them started to sit down on the dining table and eat the meal that Ulquiorra has prepared.

"It's really is good" Akeno was eating the curry rice gracefully.

"Nothing to be brag about it's something I need as human being would do" as Ulquiorra spoon the curry in his mouth" So how did you knew Bunchou" he asked a question since he became Rias peerage normally he would call her full name Rias Gremory.

"I know her since we were kids both of us have being best friends since I became her queen".

"I see" .

Then it was Akeno turn to ask "I was wondering how is your life you know as a human?"

"Peaceful and normal for human standards if you're asking".

"May I ask how can you teleport easily it wasn't even similar using our magic circle?"

"It wasn't teleport it was _Sonido _a speed technique only us Arrancar can use that allows me to move faster than the naked eye".

"Amazing so that's how you manage to complete the task that fast".

"The task was easy that's all".

"So care to explain what other things you can do Mr. former Espada" she ask with a mischievous grin.

"No, it's better I show during battle I like to keep my ability a secret".

"Ah mou such a killjoy".

"I still have a few questions regarding the fallen angels on what they really are? Bunchou only elaborate what they want and purpose".

"I think I better start from the beginning on how it happens but usually Bunchou was the one who tells the story. Fallen angels are angels that turn evil or bad intention that have fall from grace they are enemies to the devils. The devils have been war with the fallen angels since ancient times for the possession of the underworld it can also be called Tartarus, inferno and hell by human standards you might have read about it Cifer—san. Ulquiorra remember a book he read called _Dante's Divine comedy_ it tells about how was hell and also the levels of hell. "The war has cause the underworld split into two parts the devils and the fallen. The devils form a human pact or contract to increase their strength while the fallen controls the humans to eliminate us you known them as exorcist. Then there's the angel who served god sent to eliminate both faction thus began the war between the angels, fallen and devils.

"After listening it was similar to how the Arrancar and Shinigami were at war but the war was recently started by Aizen-sama that's all and it wasn't that long until Ulquiorra died. "What are the chess piece are for?"

"Oh those are call evil pieces they were created after the end of the war since many noble devils died during the war. The evil pieces was introduced to create pure-blood devils to populate the lost devils that died during the war. The opportunity is that reincarnated devils are allowed to prove there worthiness to receive the title high class-devil and have their own peerage quiet interesting isn't it"

"It sound interesting if you're talking about high-class there's probably other classes as well"

"My you real are smart, it's true they are other class for example the lower-class are us the servants, there's the middle-class, high-class like bunchou is a pure blood devil and finally the ultimate-class for higher powerful devils". She was about to talk about God but then again An Arrancar would probably not concerned about it But suddenly Akeno realize something that it was clear she was having a conversation with Ulquiorra it was intrigued. when she look at the clock it was getting late and an Idea popped" so mind me if I stay for one night only"

"Why, tomorrow we have go to the academy and I doubt your place is far"

"Ara just one night please that's all beside it's already late you can't let a girl go back home this late" as she act innocent the black hair devil wanted to use this moment to know him better and try use her charm to entrance his heart.

Ulquiorra didn't think she was this persuasive even so it wouldn't be a problem to let her stay for one night "alright one night only and that's all, there's an used room with a bed you can use"

"Thank you before that, where's the shower I need to clean myself". "It's next to the corridor you can see there" Ulquiorra showing the way.

After Akeno finish eating she went straight to the bathroom and taking a shower while Ulquiorra clean the kitchen. After finish he forgot to give Akeno a towel because she didn't mention so he decided to give it. when he was near the bathroom calling her name Akeno was waiting this moment she knew Ulquiorra would come to lent his towel to her she's going use her greatest asset against him when he was nearing the door then she bursting out the shower naked trying to seduce him it was only reason she wanted to take bath to let the it work. She was covered in soap and wet the scene was enough to arouse anyone without the hit of shame.

But all she get was blank face that shows (is that all) he past the towels that she took by reflex and he left just like that without a glance Akeno just stood there like a statue the only sound was the shower flowing and the door closing from Ulquiorra room. For the first time in her life before becoming a devil she lost her pride as a women for no man has ever shown interest in her. The former Espada didn't show anything at all but she will not give up man like that will one day succumb to his desire." Just you wait Ulquiorra Cifer I will never give up, there's plenty of time". Her Grinned turn sadistically.

Ulquiorra was in his room felt a sudden chill again.

* * *

It was morning Ulquiorra was sleeping then he felt a strange sensation t was soft like marshmallow when squashing it then he open his eyes and saw the black Nadeshiko was naked on his bed smiling looking at him. Ulquiorra got out of bed and faced her with his arms folded.

"What are you doing on my bed"

"I'm just warming you up that's all"

"Your help is not needed now hurry up were going to be late I'll make breakfast "and just like that he walk away and closed the door leaving the only stunned Akeno again this was the second blow to her pride for the second time she felt defeated .

* * *

When they reach the academy gate the crowd started to whisper and gossiping about how Ulquiorra was a member of the Occult club and walking among them like a superstar that only the chosen people are allowed to join.

"Did you hear Ulquiorra Cifer is a member"

"So I heard it is the greatest moment the most second popular price is joining the club"

"I still can't believe Cifer–sama join the club"

"The club has just become a paradise for the idols and prince of the academy "

"I knew it Cifer-sama will join in due time"

Ulquiorra didn't bother the attention as he just walk towards the class on the other hand Issei reaction with joining the occult club isn't positive some were talking about it how come a lowly pervert was a member and how he is spoiling the heavenly club like a parasite .

Class has ended and they all went to the club to discuss more about the devils Issei arrive early in the club and Rias manage to elaborate about the Fallen,

" Fulfilling this contracts are hard especially when dealing with otaku's they wanted the impossible not only that I have bike from one section of the city to another section it was tire ring" Issei just complaining about it while hearing Rias explanation.

"I forgot to mention there's another way to complete the contracts without you have to bike all around the city"

"What how?"

Just use the magic circle, the magic circle is the sign of the Gremory clan that only us servants area allowed to use. For people who wanted to summon us for our service and contracts we use this method. The magical seal is used for transportation you can transport to the clients destination instantly. When the contracts is fulfilled it will automatically sent us back here, just simple as that.

"Issei felt shocked hearing that there was an easy method to use and he didn't know about it.

"Why didn't tell me Bunchou".

"You were rushing out before I could explain about it" She was smirking.

"Baka" was Koneko only response.

Ulquiorra came to the club with his usual expression then Rias face towards him "Ulquiorra Cifer I would like to congratulate you on fulfilling those contracts you're the first member who manage to complete it quickly without using a magic circle and Akeno manage to elaborate of what happen".

* * *

_Flashback in classroom_

_Akeno was what you called shock or just sit there looking daze like someone just stole her favorite pudding or hearing shocking news._

_"Akeno what's the matter?" Rias ask concern she never seen her queen like that._

_'Bunchou you won't believe what happen" as she explain the Sonido, The devils tale until he woke up from his bed._

_"Oh my it was truly shocking this would make harder to open his heart" as Rias thought about it_

_"I know Bunchou I don't feel like a women anymore" Akeno felt gloomy and depress about how Ulquiorra didn't succumb to his male side desire as she face palm on the table._

_Rias felt sorry for her queen this was truly a blow to her pride but it also makes interesting to hear it that her queen was defeated mentality and hearing her conversation with her knight servant._

* * *

_"_What! are you saying Ulquiorra has seen Himejima senpai naked that means her boobs and touching it also that's not fair I wanted to see it too" Issei just cried.

"Yes but he didn't felt a thing at all" Akeno reply she was already in the club.

"What are you telling he didn't felt a thing when touching it"

"I don't know why you are hyped so much about it" Ulquiorra said emotionless.

"You really don't understand about it boobs s something heavenly is like only -

"Hate to interrupt but more importantly we have a job to do we got orders there a stray devil we need to handle it's also good thing that you Issei can experience real combat well except Cifer-san here who has hundreds years of experience".

"What are stray devils?" Ulquiorra ask.

"Stray devils are devils who betray and killed there master usually caused them to lose their sanity and can't control their power they feed on humans and since there in my territory is our job to exterminate it with extreme prejudice".

"Hmp there no different than hollows".

"Which is why we must stop it before it devours any more humans"

* * *

The group arrive an abandon warehouse outskirt of the city using the magic circle since Ulquiorra didn't know where the location is so he tag along he got to admit using the magic circle was convenient but it wasn't his style. The group was walking around while bunchou elaborate about the evil pieces and the rating game and Issei heard it got pump up and his aim becoming a harem king which Koneko called him a pervert . Ulquiorra already knew about the evil pieces and he was interested to hear was the rating game and that's all.

"So Bunchou what trait I am?"

"You're a pawn Issei the weakest among the chess piece, you have to work hard to aim your goal".

Issei felt despair when hearing that.

"What about Cifer-san?"

"Oh I made him my knight it suits him since he has combat experience and knows how to use a sword".

Issei felt even more despair the new guy was a knight while he was a pawn" it's not fair life is so harsh how come his a knight and manage to see Himejima senpai naked". Yuto didn't said anything , Koneko just give him the dirty look Rias and Akeno just giggle in amusement while Ulquiorra was more focus on the mission, then he smell something very familiar it was blood the stench that he never forgets every time he battle Shinigami's and cutting them down.

"It's here I fell a high killing intent and blood" Ulquiorra gave the group a warning to be prepared.

"Me too I smell blood" Koneko cover her nose.

"I smell something it's fresh blood and something foul as well" The stray devil spoke.

Then something was approaching from the shadow but it was there. Rias then announce herself "Stray devil Visor were he to eliminate you". Than the figure emerge with an inhuman laughter echo the building KAKAKAKAKAKAKA

"That's a weird laugh and creepy" Issei freak out.

Then the a figure of a women who is topless came back from the building with a four claw legs and a snake as a tail like a combination of a chimera and centaur.( unless you guys have read fullmetal alchemist manga is kin da the same)

"Visor for the crimes of betraying your master and rampaging in my territory I Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan hereby sentence you to death". Rias announce herself like a boss.

"I will rip your body apart and color it with your hair" as the creature running towards the group ready tear them limb from limb.

"Issei watch on how we fight that includes you too Cifer-san".

"Yuuto" Rias command her Knight.

"Hai Bunchou" then Kiba move forward unsheathed his sword aiming towards the chimera "kiba trait is a knight as a knight he is a talented swordsman's and his speed is increase but not as fast Cifer-san _Sonido" _Rias spoke about her Knight trait. Then Rias elaborate all her servants traits Koneko is a Rook with superhuman strength, high offensive and high defense how easily she punch Visor. Akeno is the queen possesses all the trait like Rias as she sending lightning bolt towards visor and how she can use elements to attack with her magic with a very sadistic smile that struck fear towards Issei except Ulquiorra. The Finale the trait of Rias as the king using her destruction spell. Issei was indeed impress to see his senpai fight but Ulquiorra was unimpressed this battle was nothing more than a school brawl not even worth to use his sword to finish of the stray Devil. He felt that they were holding back against the devil it can either because it's just trash or something else either way there's one piece missing.

"Bunchou you miss a piece"

"If you mean bishop I don't have it yet but it's trait possess high magical use like magician and healer".

Even so he was impress with their teamwork and how Bunchou command her servants. But before she could announce the job was complete visor survive and she saw two non-combatants might consider if she can't kill her so she killed the weakest link.

Ulquiorra sense that visor isn't dead so he stood in front of Issei it wans't his nature to defend him but as a knight it's job to protect the peerage. Issei was panicking didn't know what to do then Ulquiorra unsheathe his sword ready to fight he didn't know why something inside of him telling to use the sword to cut her down he would have used _Cero_ to vaporize the trash leaving nothing but dust or use _Bala_ to punch a hole on her body like a beehive. When the chimera was closer ready to jump him Ulquiorra slice horizontal in just one strike the chimera fell but it didn't stop there, a miracle just happen the body of the chimera disappear emerge a women that was once a monster was just a spirit it was like she was cleanse or purified when she was once a Devil ,everyone eyes widen including Ulquiorra seeing the spirit it spoke "Thank you" then she disappear. it was complete out of character for him doing it, it was the same as he goes to the Academy a command was input in his mind and cleansing soul was being ordered to do.

When everything was quiet the group rounded up around Ulquiorra questioning what he did.

"So that was Kuso that Shinigami used to sent other soul to the afterlife but I didn't you could do it" Rias asked

Ulquiorra decided to play along" yes that was Konso since we Arrancar obtain the power of Shinigami it would no surprise if we can perform _konso_ and Removing souls from the body human body that easily.

"This was the first time seeing it But why?" Rias wanted to know.

He gave a logical explanation "May be due because sympathy since she reminds me of myself being a hollow devouring human soul to quench our thirst before becoming an Arrancar I felt the need to cleanse" it was no lie after arriving to this world and becoming bit human there were many emotion swell inside but he can't express it and something command him to do it.

Everyone was quiet listening to his reason there was hope yet to open his heart after all "I think our job is done lets head back "Cifer-san are you coming".

"I prefer walking back home with that he disappears in a flash".

"I still can't get used to that". Issei shrugged but felt like a third wheel when seeing he is the only one without any combat experience.

"But still it makes him cooler" Everyone noded in agreement what Rias said, then they teleport using the magic circle.

Unknown in the dark a figure was watching everything hidden from being detected "He hasn't change one bit at all still serving others like a dog" then the figure disappear using _Sonido._

* * *

Author notes I got a lot of review so will elaborate the arrancar and devil power levels

Ulquiorra poses the power to use like a shinigami so it's no surprise if he can use _kuso_ to cleanse the soul. As you may know it was something good he did because he knows the pain of a hollow because he was once like them so it won't be surprise if wants to cleanse of them from the pain or the command was input after all he was always loyal to anyone why gave him commands. I knew some of you would not like Grimmjaw make his appearance in the story so decided to make him a cameo appearance that won't spoil the story line. I'm thinking Bring Gin as a school teacher because he always elaborate the Arrancar encyclopedia.

Hollow/Lower-class devil/normal shinigami

Gillian/middle-class/captain and Vice-captain

Vasto Lorde's/High-class/ Captain bankai release and vizard

* * *

This was an idea I was thinking when reading **The Faceless Mask by Winraider**. I wrote it if the persona were sentient and Makoto was a bit less crazy not only that they always play with him and Thanatos is Makoto Butler.

Omake scene persona 3

Walking slowly towards the altar was Makoto Yuki former SEES member, and a persona user he had order his servants going on a killing spree killing all and ripping the exorcist leaving nothing but carnage and blood.

"Alice are you done already" seeing a small girl jumping around impaling kalawarner the fallen angel with spears on the wall .

While Thanatos was finishing the last exorcist as he rips his heart out and crushed it. After finishing the task It went straight to its master and bowed down like a knight. The survivors were astonished that a fierce creature would bow down to a human.

"I guess you weren't holding back Thanatos".

"They were nothing but trash my lord their presence is unworthy to be seen by you".

"I say Tha-chan was to strict" Alice just giggle

"Do not forget little one we are bound by our master his will is our will"

"Even so you should lighten up Tha-chan"

Makoto then stop and gaze at Asia as she was release and unconscious by Thanatos he defeated the exorcist and fallen angels easily without breaking a sweat.

Out of nowhere Raynare came to look at the carnage she was frighten seeing the beast again but satisfied of what happen to Kalawarner "I get that your servant did the job"

"Show some respect trash have you not forgotten what I did to you when you attacked my master"

Raynare squeal in fright while Makoto raise his arm to defend her" it's alright lets by gone be by gone Thanatos"

"As you wish my master then suddenly Thanatos body change into a human who wore a black butler suit his face was similar to Ryoji except his hair has a ponytail.

"Well let's finish the job I'm late for my soap opera and tomorrows Sunday I can't be late for the annual Gunpla Gran prix"

"Seriously that's all you can think of" Raynare just complain.

"Ah mou mako-tan is Gundam maniac" Alice just floating signed when hearing her master fetish.

"What can I say I like Mech's"

He then snaps his finger Helel emerge from above the scene was astonished to the survivors to see angel of high caliber. That included Raynare also.

"You can summon an Angel, How is that possible?"

"Helel mind charge and morning star please"

"As you command" then Helel charge it's attack when held it's hand forth then suddenly a powerful light like a meteor it nuke the church leaving nothing but ashes and debris.

When everything was clear only stood Makoto, Raynare, Asia who is unconscious , Thanatos and Alice "wow Mako-chan I think you overdid" seeing the crater like a nuclear blast.

"What can I say It's getting late so how about we return and Thanatos serve some tea when we get back "

"Of course my master".

* * *

Well that's how I think. The yaoi part should not be concern is just an imagination cameo then again girls like that kind of thing well anyway were nearing the Asia and Fallen angel part and he will kick their ass.


	4. Chapter 4

The panther and the kitten

It was normal as usual the next day Ulquiorra Cifer was walking towards the Academy along with the occult club members Rias said that it's what they do go together every morning as a member even so he still follow the group as the group discuss about the devils, school life and Issei perverted side while walking. Then he felt a very familiar Reiryoku it was fill with destruction and wild like a beast and he can think only one person possess this trait the number 6 Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. Right now he is wearing a white shirt with black jacket over his shoulder and blue jeans like a bad boy type of person, his broken mask was concealed or hidden from the public they can't see it only people with high Reiryoku can see it including angels and devils, right now he is leaning at the gate waiting to meet the annoying person that he hates the most. Even when leaning while closing his eyes some of the Academy populace keeps staring at him either afraid or curios either a way his muscular tone and bad boy persona cause the girls to fluster and dmired him. But he didn't care how annoying they are his motivate to meet him what's matter the most. Then he came wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform walking casually like a normal student along with his skin color was less paler and broken mask was removed seeing up close was unbelievable but his Reiryoku was less higher than a normal Shinigami either way it didn't matter what happen to him ; all that matters was meeting with him. Both former Espada meet face to face with each other again after a long time.

'Ulquiorra Cifer it has being a while since we last saw each other" Grimmjaw jus grinned.

"Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez it looks like you haven't change at all" Ulquiorra reply emotionless.

The students that were standing near the gate were shocked hearing that they knew each other; they never thought the quiet type person like Ulquiorra knew this person. The Occult club members were also shocked hearing this; but it means that this person is the same as Ulquiorra an Arrancar the group could see the broken mask attached to his right face Issei looks like a teeth was about to shout but Rias told him to be silence because she wanted to hear what are those two talking it concerns her peerage and might find more about the former _Espada_ past.

"I change, you haven't change at all you dog'' as he grab Ulquiorra uniform on the collar and pulled it straight towards him looking straight into his eyes" Even after you have given a second chance in life you still serve else someone even after Aizen was captured and imprison by the Shinigami's". Grimmjaw was pissed when seeing him again.

"I choses and I have my reason"

"If you're talking about the devils I know about them, there nothing more than low life garbage they are weak compare to us and Shinigami and you served her" He pointed towards Rias" That red head, where is your pride as an _Espada_!" GrimmJaw shouted out loud it was enough to make everyone in the area shiver and frighten.

"I told you Bunchou offer me the one thing I want either way, I have chosen to serve her" He reply blankly without a hint of fear at all.

"Bunchou that's what you called her?" a smile creep on Grimmjaw and he laughs Maniacally like a mad man "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH this is so priceless how low you have become Ulquiorra, no the term a lap dog suit you better".

"I don't care what you called I made my decision when we served under Aizen-sama".

"You still call him that, that Shinigami almost killed Halibel that includes his other Shinigami subordinates Tosen and Gin. Tosen was defend less he stab him without any remorse while Gin lost and arm is missing that bastard only care about himself and use us like pawns".

"Even so he did help us to achieve our evolution stage; if it wasn't for him I still won't have a mouth to talk to you further more you should remember what Aizen-sama once told us (don't trust anyone including me)".

What he said was right it was logic they served under Aizen because of gratitude, he granted them to become Vasto Lorde's and no longer need to feed on others like cannibals "Even so it's still no excuse what you become then again you have always being someone's lap dog since the very beginning". With that he releases the collar and heading straight the opposite direction" My business with you is not even worth my time at all dog".

"Wait, how's Huenco mundo?" Ulquiorra wanted to know how's the condition of that place even though it's wasn't a happy place to live but still it's the place he was born and grow. Grimmjaw stop for a moment to give his answer "The place is wreck and Las Noches is in shambles but Halibel manage to lead us well that's all you need to know" then he was gone walking without looking back. Then he stop remember something annoying a pest that help heal his hand and revive The Shinigami.

"Did you killed that women?" Grimmjaw mentioning Orihime without looking back.

"No, She was save by Ichigo Kurosaki" Hearing that he left and disappear from sight".

Everyone started whispering the conversation between the two but couldn't understand what are they saying and thinking the part that person name Grimmjaw was about to start a fight probably those two were once rivals, but it still didn't change the females still fawning Ulquiorra. Rias by the way was frustrated what Grimmjaw said that Devils are Garbage she wanted to use her destruction spell turn him to ash but they were to many civilians and witnesses all. Akeno was also angry she felt like wanted to struck thunderbolt until he turn to crisp or beg for mercy, Yuto wanted to slice him up because for insulting the devils that save his life, Koneko want to beat him to the pulp and Issei just being stupid doesn't know the mood was intense.

Then suddenly the bell rang everyone went straight to class.

* * *

Many students' males and females were gossiping about what happen during the morning the case of bad rivalry between Ulquiorra and the other person named Grimmjaw. Even so the class started as normal nothing more but except during break time he was called by Rias to talk about what happen. On the roof of the academy the sky was blue and peaceful it was quiet and only stood two person facing each other the Gremory Heiress and the Former Espada the atmosphere was intense it was enough to make anyone have a second thought interrupting the Shurabara.

"I Guess that person is one of your comrades An Arrancar and a former Espada just like you" Rias crossed both her arms and isn't happy.

"Yes and no I know you are angry Bunchou when he insulted you and your kind".

"Of course I'm angry I wanted to blow him up".

"Even you did I will stop you, not because of former comrades but for your safety".

"Are you telling me the Arrancar Grimmjaw can defeat me that easily'' she huff.

"No, he can killed you easily he has a tendency to be short tempered his rank is number 6 of the _Espada_ if you provoke him this are will become ground zero and everyone will be caught in the crossfire.

"Hearing that Rias eyes widen what Ulquiorra just said might be true if she have attacked that person named Grimmjaw everyone in school including her perage would probably have being killed, but of course a person that doesn't lie, joke or even have a sense of humor about something like this it's probably true.

"Suppose if he me attacks will you stop him?" she asked a rhetorical question.

"Yes", Ulquiorra reply emotionless "because since I have become your peerage and it is my duty to protect you and the peerage that includes defend against anything threaten your life no matter it's Arrancar or Devil, but know this Rias Gremory I still follow a bid by our promise" Ulquiorra only use Rias full name when it's about concerning his heart or something serious.

Rias blushed the word protecting you was hardly use for her since becoming a noble devil even though it's a promise but it was the first time someone said those words to her

"Anyway were better get back to class breaks almost over" Then she left leaving only the Former _Espada_ follow her later.

* * *

School was over Ulquiorra was walking around the city looking around having a breather and buying grocery at the same time. It was busy around the city seeing humans going with their business chatting or walking without a hint of fear; unlike in _Huenco Mundo_ it's only the survival of the fittest if you can't fight your expendable as food for the hollow. After walking in the city he reach a park it was peaceful with the water fountain, green grass, tress and family members outing happily playing and sightseeing. He felt empty cause Ulquiorra never had a family or comrades he was very different than the other _Espada_ even so he will still continue with his life as long Bunchou help him and the oath he make after walking he saw Issei along with a girl at the park she was a Nun curios what why there's a Nun and the pervert are in one place.

"Oh Cifer-san what are doing here? "Issei saw the former _Espada_ walking towards them.

"I was buying grocery and strolling around the park that's all and who is this Nun with you?" He asked.

"Oh this person is-?" Issei forgot to tell her name and his name.

"Asia Argento please to meet you Mr.-"

Ulquiorra Cifer as he reply back blackly

"Nice meet you Ulquiorra Cifer-san you're the first person I've seen looking so pale white as snow" she keep staring at him no doubt he was very handsome when look closer and those eyes like cat make him more attractive, she was blushing at the same time Issei felt angry muttered quietly (why does that Arrancar keep getting the attention his not even a devil or human at all).

"I was born like this"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you" as she was broke from her trance seeing his face and bow to apologize.

"Why do you need to apologize something this trifle" For no body have ever apologize to him before.

" It's that I just don't want to see people being sad that's all".

"Don't worry Asia-chan both of us aren't easily being insulted and my name is Hyodo Issei" Issei gave her a reassuring happy smile.

"Thank you I'm looking for a church in this area do you where is it?"

"I know where it is follow me" as Issei became a guide around the city. Ulquiorra Cifer just follows those two curious seeing a church and he still has time before preparing dinner.

While they are walking Issei being the cheerful one talking happily with Asia about stuff like games or food but Ulquiorra just follow the trio and not indulge with the conversation between the two "Cifer-san you seem quiet are the type who doesn't speak at all" Asia was concern.

"Yes, I'm not much a talkative person if you're asking".

"But it's more fun talking with everyone and I think you're a nice person Cifer-san your just like me I never had a real conversation before with anyone else besides meeting both of you".

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow because nobody has ever told him being a nice person before he just keeps looking at her how much she reminds him of Orihime timid, naïve and shy. Even so he would have chuckled hearing that she is the same as him in reality is a being different than humans.

Then they are the church it was old and abandon it almost make like a Funeral can happen anytime.

"Thank God and Thank you for your help Issei-san and Cifer-san" as she bowed again gratitude.

"What are friends for".

"Friends? that's right we are friends then could you two come again to see me it make me happy" Asia smile cheerfully for having a friend like both of them.

"Of course both of us can".

"Then goodbye and thank you again" she entered the building disappear from sight. Then the formers _Espada_ disappear again because it's getting late and tonight it's his favorite soap opera on the TV.

Issei just growl " I hate when he disappear without leaving a word, stupid good looking ghost".

The next day Both of them were scolded by Rias for going to the church since she warn them about Devils are enemies to the people of the church and Devils power will decreased when entering their domain even so Ulquiorra didn't care the only thing his thinking right now is that a powerful Reiryoku is gather there and something is going to happen and it involves the little Nun that both of them encounter yesterday.

* * *

Author note

This is my shortest chapter and were nearing the climax a battle between the exorcist and fallen angels against devils and Arrancars well mostly of Arrancars. Anyway if anyone can fix my grammar and spelling just tell me but I can't promise that I can make it better or teach how to use the beta reader. So how's the cameo appearance of Grimmjaw.

Good news the movie captain America the winter soldier has be trail along with lego movie.


End file.
